The present invention relates to a grinding arrangement for a chopping cutter of drum-chopper machines.
Grinding arrangements of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. A known grinding arrangement has a grinding carriage which is reciprocable over a guiding member parallel to an axis of rotation of a chopper drum of the machine over the length of the chopper drum, and a grinding stone radially adjustably arranged on the carriage. One such known arrangement is disclosed, for example, in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,929,632. The reciprocating movement of the grinding carriage for a grinding process is performed in this arrangement via a hydraulic motor which is connected with a stationarily supported dragging chain drive. Hydraulic motors must, however, operate with high pressure and their utilization for automatic grinding of the chopper cutter is expensive. Moreover, the entire drive system requires considerable space which is available in self-propelled field chopping machines only to a very limited extent.